


Tell Me A Lie (Dean x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hunters & Hunting, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Witch Curses, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: When the reader gets cursed to speak only the truth, she has to be very careful about what she says around Dean, the man she has secretly loved all her life.





	Tell Me A Lie (Dean x reader)

“Anything?” You asked Sam, who just sighed and shook his head, looking up at you apologetically. You huffed out in frustration, raking a hand through your hair. You couldn’t believe this. All the crap that the Men of Letters had in their archives, and nothing to help you break this stupid witch’s curse.

“So what, I’m just going to be like this forever?” You mumbled, watching Sam immersed deep in thought.

“No, no. We’ll fix you. Maybe Dean found something. You’ll be fine.”

Silence fell over the library, as you both stared at the bundle of books before you, all of them proving useless.

“Is it even that bad of a curse?” Sam broke the silence. “I mean, at least you won’t die or anything. The only thing it’s making you do is tell the truth. That’s not that bad.”

You gave him a blank look. “Sam, we lie for a living. How am I going to hunt if I can’t even pose as a fed any longer?”

Sam hummed and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I guess we’ll just have to wait for Dean to come back.”

You clenched your teeth at his words, nodding stiffly. Fuck. You had forgotten about the whole Dean problem. Half the things you said around him were lies, trying to conceal the way you actually felt about him. What if he asked something that would make you spill the truth? You felt your heartbeat rise at the prospect of Dean finding out that you were in love with him. It would ruin your friendship completely.

Sam seemed to notice the war in your head, frowning at you in understanding. “Will you be okay around him?”

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “I doubt it.”

“Just stay quiet around him, okay? You can’t tell the truth if you don’t speak at all.”

You nodded slowly, praying to whatever god was out there that it would work. You could do this. You could hold out until the curse broke. You were stronger than this.

“Or,” Sam spoke again, “this could actually be a chance to finally tell him how you feel.”

You stared at Sam in surprise. “You know I can’t.”

“Why not?” Sam sat up. “I mean, what’s stopping you?”

You gave Sam a look, like he’d lost his mind. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that he has never acted like he felt the same. Maybe because he flirts his way through a lot of women? That I’m just like a sister to him?”

“You can’t be certain about that.” Sam retorted. “He’s never explicitly said it.”

“Oh, cut the crap Sam. Dean isn’t really the shy type.” You replied. Before Sam could say anything else, you heard the bang of the Bunker door closing, making you both look up as Dean descended the stairs.

“How’re you holding up?” He asked, making his way over you where you two sat.

“Not too good. I’m actually freaking out really bad.” You cringed as soon as the words came out, giving Dean a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.” You mumbled.

He only gave you an amused smile in return. “You know, I don’t mind this curse too much. Now we’ll actually know what’s going on in that head of yours. I always thought you were too closed off for your own good.”

You bit your tongue then, sticking with the ‘don’t speak at all’ strategy that Sam had come up with. Sam was eyeing you, as if expecting you to spill something else, but nothing happened.

“Did you find anything?” He asked Dean, who was placing a six pack of beer on the table before sliding into the chair next to you.

“Not really.” He replied. “The witch who cursed her is long gone. From what I heard, she’s somewhere in the Middle East by now.” Both you and Sam groaned at the fact. “So killing her is out of the question. We’ll just have to find a way to break the curse.”

You placed your head in your hands, teeth clenched. You couldn’t believe this. So far, you had had no leads as to how you could break the curse. Who knew how long it would take to find a solution? It could be days, or weeks. How long were you supposed to hold out? How long were you supposed to struggle to keep your mouth shut in front of Dean?

“You okay?” Dean asked, placing a hand on your arm. You stiffened at the touch, making him pull back in confusion of your reaction. Normally, you loved it when he touched you. You craved it actually. But now, you couldn’t bring yourself to enjoy it. Not when you knew that if you did, you’d say something that would destroy all semblance of friendship you had with Dean.

“No, Dean. I’m pretty far from okay.” You replied, clamping your mouth shut right after that.

“I’m going to my room.” You said, standing up. “Not to sleep. I think I’m too worried to sleep. I just can’t be around people right now. So I’m going to be alone. I feel suffocated sitting here.” You slapped a hand over your mouth, squeezing your eyes shut before opening them and looking at the brothers. They were watching you with sympathy on their faces.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled, turning around and leaving before they could say anything else.

…………….

For the next few days, you opted to stay in your room unless it was for meals or Sam wanted you in the library to work on a lead. Most of the time, you deliberately didn’t answer Dean’s questions, which he understood the reason for. However, after a while, he started to get annoyed.

“I don’t get it.” You overheard him say to Sam once. “She has no problem talking to you. Does that mean she lies to me with every sentence she speaks? Or is there something she’s not telling me?”

You always knew that under the pretty boy face, Dean was way too smart for his own good.

Dean seemed to notice how reserved you’d gotten, even more so than usual, and you could see you were starting to worry him. You had to admit, you missed him. Dean was your best friend, and despite the secret you kept from him, he was still the person you were closest to. You had known him since you were both kids, and you were the one person in his life that had stuck with him through everything. Even when Sam left for college, you were there. It was hard being away from him, hard not to share a late night beer and talk about stuff. You missed his laugh, his eyes. Staying away from him was even harder than staying with him and not being his.

As you sat with Sam, sorting through another box of files from the archives, you could feel Dean’s stare on your back. You knew he was taking your distance to heart. He was as attached to you as you were to him. And you were well aware of the worries brewing in his head, assumptions that you were keeping many things from him. It killed you to think that Dean might question his worth in your eyes.

You heard shuffling behind you as Dean moved closer to where you and Sam sat. You continued working, trying to ignore his presence. Dean took his usual seat next to you, opposite Sam. He was making a list of ingredients. He had finally come across a spell that could work. It was a long shot, but with how the boys seemed to wiggle out of everything thrown their way, you couldn’t help but believe that you could actually get back to normal. If all went well, you’d be okay by tomorrow morning.

“Hey,” Dean nudged you. “Wanna grab dinner?”

You glanced at him briefly. “We have food at home.”

Dean shrugged a bit. “Kinda miss greasy diner food.”

Sam gave Dean a look. “What do you miss about it? The oily stink or the unbearable amount of cholesterol?” You snorted when Dean raised a middle finger towards Sam.

“C’mon.” He insisted, turning back to you. “Sam can eat the leaves. Lets go get some real food.”

“Dean, I-” you struggled to hold your tongue. “I can’t.”

Dean sighed. “Why?”

You glared at him, knowing he was doing this on purpose. He wanted the truth. “Because I’m scared.” You heard the words come from your mouth.

Sam had stopped working, instead opting to focus on the situation before him. Dean’s face was riddled with confusion, before he clenched his jaw and stood up. He grabbed your arm along the way, pulling you to your feet. You frowned at him.

“What’re you-” He was pulling you with him towards the garage, not giving you a moment to catch up.

“Dean-” He cut you off before you continued, turning and giving you a stern look.

“I don’t know what you’re hiding from me,” he muttered. “But at this point, I don’t care. I just want my best friend back. Just for a little while.”

You stared into the messy green of his eyes, taking in his turmoil. His pain. You nodded.

The car ride to the diner was mostly silent. And there was no conversation between ordering the food and when the food arrived. You two fell into an almost memorized routine, the one you’d been following since you were kids. Dean plucked fries from your plate like he always did, popping them into his mouth. For a few fleeting minutes, it was like nothing was wrong.

A smile spread across Dean’s face as he ate almost half your fries. You raised an eyebrow at him in question, to which he shrugged.

“Look at us,” he said. “It’s like nothing ever happened.”

You laughed a bit, nodding.

“Hey Y/N?” You hummed in acknowledgment, waiting for him to continue.

“Why do you always let me take your fries?” He asked. “I remember how you totally freaked out when Sam once tired to do the same. But when it’s just me and you, I could eat your entire plate and you don’t say a word. Why?”

You froze, watching Dean as he continued to eat. Your tongue was itching, writhing in your mouth. You couldn’t.

“Because I love you.” You blurted out.

Ten seconds. It took Dean ten whole seconds to respond. The first three, he remained frozen in shock, almost creepily so. For the next three, you watched him process what you had just said. Another two he spent looking up at you face and realizing there’s no way you could have lied. The look on your face confirmed it. In the last two seconds, you watched his mouth move but no words came out as he struggled to form a sentence.

“Y/N…” He breathed out, making your breath hitch.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I really do.”

There was another silence, shorter this time. Dean’s jaw ticked.

“Don’t.” He replied, making your heart skip. “Don’t you dare take it back.”

You watched, frozen, as Dean slapped down a handful of bills on the table before standing up and taking your arm, pulling you with him.

“You’re…. okay with this?” You asked, still reeling at Dean’s previous words.

“Okay?” Dean finally stopped, turning back to you. “Sweetheart, I’m more than okay. I was half inclined to think you were joking, only I know you can’t exactly twist your words right now.”

You breathed out, trying to make sense of Dean’s words. “So, this won’t be a problem?”

Dean smiled a bit then. Not a smirk, not a teasing grin. A small nudge of his lips upward, smile as soft as ever, face filled with a radiance you’d very rarely seen before. He stepped closer to you, grip on your hand tightening more, the feeling of his skin  making your breath stutter.

“The only problem is that I didn’t say it first.”

His lips were inches from yours, and your mind had blanked by now. You couldn’t form coherent thought, not with Dean so close to you. This was actually happening. This was it.

“S-say what?” You mumbled.

Dean chuckled a bit, his breath hitting your lips and nearly making your eyes roll up in anticipation. “Don’t play coy, you little minx.”

Then his lips were on yours.

He pressed his mouth firmly to your own, leaving not an inch between your bodies when his arms wound around your waist. His hand traveled up to cradle the back of your head, refusing to leave any space between you two. Your body felt like it was on fire, his hard torso against yours the only thing holding you steady. His lips moved with yours slightly awkwardly, the unfamiliarity of the situation, the new territories you two were now exploring, but there wasn’t a second of it that didn’t make your limbs melt against Dean’s.

You were breathless when he pulled away, only a sliver of space between your lips, enough to let you take in big gulps of air. There you two stood, tangled up in each other’s arms, eyes closed, reeling with the bombardment of emotions. All your painfully constructed walls, all that time you had held your tongue, it was all starting to come crashing down.

“You know what I love the most about us?” Dean spoke, making you snap out of the storm in your head. “It’s how close we are. I know that I’m the one you’re going to come to when you need to vent. And I do the same.”

He cupped your cheeks, gaze fixed on you. “No more lies, sweetheart. No more secrets. You’re going to tell me everything. Just us. It’s always been us.”

You felt a smile break on your face, a hand reaching up to stroke Dean’s stubbled cheek. “I’m okay with that.” You whispered.

His smile was big and contagious, making your own grow wider. He kissed you again, a chaste peck that still make your head spin.

“I’m gonna kiss all those truths out of you.” He whispered to you and your only response was another smile.

And kiss all the truths out he did.


End file.
